


避尘

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523
Kudos: 24





	避尘

避尘篇  
避尘锋至，魏无羡轻松闪过。虽说十七八岁的蓝忘机已是身手了得，但在现在的魏无羡面前，却是无法构成太大威胁。几个来回便钻个空子，在他心口拍了一张符。蓝忘机身体一僵，不能动弹，魏无羡则一把搂住他，直冲云深不知处后山奔去。  
魏无羡在后山寻了一处茂密的兰草丛，蓝忘机被他安置在这里，靠在一块白石之上，道：“你要做什么？”  
魏无羡拧了他脸蛋一把，严肃地道：“强奸。”  
蓝忘机看不出来他是不是在开玩笑，脸色隐隐发白，沉声道：“魏婴，你……不可乱来。”  
魏无羡笑道：“你是知道我这个人的，我就喜欢乱来。”说着，便把手伸到蓝忘机层层叠叠、严严实实的白衣之下，在他关键部位捏了一把。  
这一把捏得不轻不重，极有技巧，蓝忘机的脸色刹那变得十分古怪。 他唇角抽了抽，抿紧了嘴唇，终是忍住了神色变化，强作镇定。  
谁知，魏无羡得寸进尺，悉悉索索解了他衣带，三两下便褪去他下衣，把那根与蓝忘机俊秀面容完全不相符、沉甸甸的阳物掂了掂，由衷赞美道：“含光君你还真是从小便如此天赋异禀啊。” 说完，还在柱身上轻轻巧巧地弹了一下。私密部位被人如此玩弄，蓝忘机看上去已经像是气得要吐血身亡了，也没心思去想含光君到底是谁，厉声道：“魏婴！！！”  
魏无羡嘻嘻道：“你叫啊，叫破喉咙也没人来救你。”  
蓝忘机还要开口，却见魏无羡笑完之后，将耳边一缕发丝撩到耳后，埋头含住了他身下之物。 蓝忘机眼现震惊之色，全然不可置信，周身都僵硬了。  
十七八岁的蓝忘机，周身皆是青涩之气，但那阳物尺寸却依旧是不容小觑。魏无羡慢慢将长柱含入，尚未尽数吞入，便觉滑腻的前端顶到了喉壁。柱身粗壮且滚烫，口腔内壁还能感觉到其上筋脉有力的跳动，脸颊也因被异物塞满而鼓起。尽管吞得颇为吃力，他还是耐心地将剩下的一截往喉咙更深处送去。  
魏无羡对付蓝忘机那件东西可谓是轻车熟路，使劲浑身解数，吮吸舔舔，啧啧有声，仿佛在专心致志地品尝美味，饶是蓝忘机天生面色雪白、不透红晕，此时也已颈红耳赤，呼吸急促。  
魏无羡卖力吞吐了好一阵，腮帮子都被撑得酸痛了，仍没能等来释放，纳闷是怎么回事，不至于他的口活还收拾不了十七岁的蓝忘机，抬眼一瞅，却见蓝忘机一脸隐忍。阳物分明已坚硬如铁，却死死坚持着不泄，仿佛要守住什么底线似的。  
他心中好笑，作恶欲又起，湿濡濡的舌尖在粗大龟头顶端的细小铃口上反复舔舐，几个深喉，蓝忘机终于隐忍不住，释放了出来。 这道精水浓稠至极，麝香味溢满喉咙，魏无羡直起腰来，轻轻咳嗽两声，手背擦了擦嘴角，像以往每次那样，把它们尽数咽下。而蓝忘机释放之后，不知是高潮过后的身体反应，还是羞愤难堪所致，死死盯着魏无羡，眼眶发红，一语不发。  
这副不堪受辱的模样看得魏无羡心都软了，在他脸颊上温柔地亲了一下，道：“好啦，我错了，不该欺负你的。” 说着，他两根手指在蓝忘机刚刚释放过后的阳物上抹了抹，收回手，解了自己的衣带，褪去了下身衣物。  
魏无羡双腿修长，大腿莹白如玉，线条优美而有力，一对臀峰浑圆翘挺，端的是一派绝好风景。而蓝忘机靠在白石之上，这个角度，恰好能将魏无羡下体的隐秘之处也瞧得清清楚楚。  
魏无羡跪在兰草丛里，转了个身，背对蓝忘机，趴在地上，把沾了白浊的手指往自己身下送去。那秘穴藏在幽深的股缝之中，魏无羡略略掰开臀瓣，这才得以窥见其中那小小的一点粉红色。  
穴口十分柔软乖巧，原先安分紧闭，而魏无羡用两只纤长的手指将蓝忘机射出的白浊涂抹在穴口，轻轻揉弄片刻，它便打开了一点，含羞带怯般的把指尖吞了进去。魏无羡将手指缓慢而坚定地送到根部，然后便抽插起来。弄了一阵，抽送速度微微加快，前端也微微抬起。 等到有濡濡水声传来时，魏无羡加入了第三指，轻轻喘了口气，似乎开始吃不消了，量力而行，抽动又减慢了些。  
夜色之中，这些细节原本并不明显，可偏偏蓝忘机五感灵敏，目力更是绝佳，眼睁睁看着这淫乱无比的一幕在咫尺之前上演，竟是没办法移开视线。 情事之中，魏无羡喜欢和蓝忘机一起到达顶点，因此为避免泄得太早，扩张时他有意地避开了体内的关键之处。可他的身体一直被蓝忘机照顾着敏感点，这时一直得不到满足，内壁绞缠得格外厉害，不满似的阵阵收缩，有时手指没碰到那一点，臀部会不由自主地往下沉，把那一点往手指上送。  
如此险险擦过几次，魏无羡腿根有些发软发颤，几乎跪不住了，连忙撤了手指，冷静片刻，回头一看，监忘机猝不及防与他目光相接，立即闭上双眼。  
魏无羡笑道：“嗳，蓝湛，你这是在干什么，默背蓝氏家训么？” 被他猜中，蓝忘机睫毛颤了颤，似乎想睁眼，然而终是忍住。  
魏无羡懒洋洋地道：“你看看我嘛，害怕什么？我又不会对你干坏事。” 他嗓音本来就好听，说这话时，语调慵懒轻佻，仿佛一只小勾子，而蓝忘机似乎下定决心不看、不听、不说，坚决不理睬他，始终不为所动。  
魏无羡道：“当真这么铁石心肠不看我？” 又撩了几句，见蓝忘机无论如何也不肯睁眼了，魏无羡挑眉道：“那，既然如此，我借你的避尘一用，你也不要介意啰？” 说着，他果真把落在一旁的避尘拿了过去。  
蓝忘机立即睁眼，厉声道：“你想做什么！”  
魏无羡道：“你说我想做什么？”  
蓝忘机道：“……我不知道！”  
魏无羡：“既然你不知道我想做什么，那你这么紧张做什么？”  
蓝忘机：“我！我……”  
魏无羡笑吟吟地盯着他，把避尘拿在手上晃了晃，垂下眼帘，在避尘的剑柄上轻轻吻了一下，随即，探出一点鲜红的舌尖，在剑柄上细细舔舐起来。  
避尘的剑身如冰似雪，透明澄澈，剑柄却是经过密法冶炼的纯银所铸，分量极其沉重，雕纹端庄古朴。这画面当真十分妖冶。  
蓝忘机似是大受刺激，道：“你放开避尘！”  
魏无羡道：“为什么？”  
蓝忘机道：“那是我的剑！你不能用它……用它……”  
魏无羡奇道：“我知道这是你的剑呀，我只是有点喜欢它，所以拿着玩玩儿罢了，你以为我要用它做什么？”  
“……”  
蓝忘机一时语塞。  
魏无羡捧腹道：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蓝湛你在想什么呀，你也想得太下流了！” 见他非但故意抵赖，还倒打一耙，蓝忘机脸色好不精彩。  
魏无羡逗他一阵，心满意足，又道：“你要是想让我不动你的剑呢，就用你自己来换，怎么样，好不好？”  
蓝忘机既说不出一个“好”，但也不能任由他拿着自己的剑亵玩自己，难以回答。魏无羡跪立于地，腰杆挺得笔直，膝行着爬到他身上，哄道：“你说一个‘好’字，我就把剑还给你，和你一起做好玩儿的事。好不好？”  
半晌，蓝忘机齿间蹦出两个字：“……不好！”  
魏无羡挑了挑眉，道：“嗯。这是你说的。”  
他从蓝忘机身上退了下来，坐在他对面，笑嘻嘻地分开双腿，道：“那你就看着我和避尘玩儿好了。”  
如此一个双腿大张、毫无廉耻的姿势，使得他下体私密之处的风景在蓝忘机面前一览无遗。 两片白皙的臂瓣因大开的动作而微微分开，露出双股之中的粉色秘穴。经过方才的扩张，穴口已有点红肿了，然而水光润泽，更显娇嫩。  
魏无羡倒转了避尘剑身，将剑柄对准了秘穴入口。他轻吸一口气，微微用力，细嫩的褶皱瞬间被撑开，吸裹住避尘剑柄的前端，一下子推进去小半截。 避尘剑柄冷冰冰的如一块剑冰顽铁，冻得魏无羡一个哆嗦，肠道受冷，收绞更为剧烈，剑柄甚至被吐出了一小段。  
魏无羡立即握紧了避尘，更用力地把它往体内塞去，缓缓抽插起自己来。 肠肉原本就层层叠叠含得极紧，剑柄上又刻满了凹凸有致的古朴花纹，在甬道里擦刮的感觉能逼得人发疯。刮过体内某一点，魏无羡低吟一声，微微收拢双腿，一阵眩晕和头皮发麻，前端又精神不少，已高高抬起。  
从蓝忘机这边看，这真是一副淫靡到不可思议的画面。魏无羡躺在他面前，主动打开双腿，下身秘穴含着他的避尘，剑柄坚硬而冰冷，穴口娇嫩，被捅得红肿不堪，十分可怜。饶是如此，魏无羡还在努力地让它在自己体内进进出出，动作越来越快，抽插越来越顺利。他一边轻轻喘气，一边目含湿意地望着他，叫道：  
“蓝湛……”  
“蓝湛……”  
这声声呼唤带着鼻音，像是在恳求他，又像是意乱情迷时脱口而出的呢喃，无论是哪种，都足以教人方寸大乱、神魂颠倒。蓝忘机竟是很本没有办法再闭上眼睛、或是移开视线，入了魔般地死死盯着他的脸，盯着他在避尘的亵玩之下挣扎扭动，盯着他自己把自己操弄得浑身发颤，手指骨节喀喀作响。  
而魏无羡对他那边的异状浑然不觉，他正被避尘插得辛苦，双腿不知不觉越并越拢，直至紧紧夹住，臀瓣贴合，剑柄亦被穴口咬得更紧。魏无羡吁出一口气，感觉手臂和双腿都虚软无力，侧躺在地，正打算休息一会儿，忽然两个膝弯被一双如铁箍般的手死死握住，双腿被猛地打开。  
魏无羡睁开眼，蓝忘机那双红得骇人的眼睛与他正正对上，眸子里满是不明的火焰。避尘被他握住，往外一拔，远远掷开。剑柄脱离体内时，魏无羡呻吟一声，听起来似乎是不满。 蓝忘机怒声喝道：“不知羞耻！！！”  
他把魏无羡压在地上，怒涨成紫红色的狰狞下体直接顶了进云。辅一入港，便一刻不停地开始狠狠撞击起来。 他一闯进来，魏无羡双腿便自觉缠上了他的腰，配合无比地搂住他的脖子，姿势极为乖巧迎合。然而挨了几下肏后，便觉有些吃不消。蓝忘机动作太粗暴了，每一下都像是要把他整个人撞飞出去，顶得他臀部尾椎都隐隐作痛，魏无羡喊道：“轻点！二哥哥，你轻点……”  
好死不死，魏无羡忘记了，他现下年岁比在梦里的蓝忘机大，这时却脱口叫了“二哥哥”，非但没让蓝忘机收敛半分，反而让他挺送更凶猛了，仿佛一心要让魏无羡臀部裂成八瓣、惩罚他才好。  
魏无羡仰起脖子，在暴风骤雨般密集的抽插中艰难地吸了口气，道：“好……烫！” 避尘剑通体散发寒气，方才的剑柄被他含在体内，搅得魏无羡的肠道愈发柔软，却微微冰凉。  
而蓝忘机的阳物比避尘的剑柄更粗、更热。因而，此刻蓝忘机的每次挺进，都像是一团火烧到了他腹中，烫得魏无羡想满地打滚。然而，自己亵玩了自己半晌，再加上蓝忘机动作粗暴，他身体已软绵绵的失去了自主力，只能在蓝忘机的挞伐中瑟瑟发抖。  
此时此刻，任他修为比蓝忘机高出多少也没办法反抗。实在被烫得受不了了，只能连连躲闪，扭腰想要逃离，却被蓝忘机扣牢了腰部，几个更深的撞击，撞得他声都没了。  
蓝忘机在他耳边低声喝问道：“谁是夫君！”  
魏无羡先还晕晕乎乎没反应过来，蓝忘机又问了一遍，身下一记顶得他险些人和魂都飞到九霄云外，忙道：“你！你！是你，你是夫君……”  
都是他自找的。 魏无羡老老实实咬牙挨了一阵肏，冰凉的甬道被摩擦得热乎乎的，这才渐渐好受了些。阳物头部棱角分明，在他体内疯狂顶弄，肠道则滑腻湿软，吸裹不休．毫无规律地收绞纠缠。  
体内那一点被微弯的长柱反复顶弄擦刮，魏无羡立刻便快活得要疯掉，可他偏偏要装作不胜肏干的虚弱模样，一边随蓝忘机有力的律动被顶得上上下下，一边抓着他手臂哀声道：“……二哥哥……蓝湛……你轻点好不好，我疼……好像流血了……”  
二人相连之处确实滑腻腻的，咕咕滋滋的水声也越来越大，闻言，蓝忘机立即低头看向两人结合之处，登时微微一征。  
魏无羡哼哼道：“是不是流血了？” 蓝忘机喘了一口粗气，道：“没有？” 魏无羡道：“没有吗？那是什么？”  
蓝忘机低低的声音道：“出水了。”  
不知从何时起，魏无羡大腿内侧已是水光淋淋的一片，流得横七竖八，而蓝忘机那怒涨的紫红阳物上也是水光润泽，只能是从魏无羡体内带出来的。魏无羡佯作不信，道：“真的吗？真的吗？”  
他一边问，一边捉住蓝忘机的手，引着他去摸二人相连之处。阳根粗壮，血脉喷张，小穴被撑到极限，蓝忘机摸到一片滑腻液体，还摸到了正紧密相连的肉体，被针扎了一般猛地撤回手，看了一眼，那液体是透明的，果然不是血。  
魏无羡和蓝忘机身体无比契合，情到浓时，身体往往自然而然有所反应，此时魏无羡却是有意戏弄。蓝忘机见他唇角勾起，心知受骗，埋头猛冲，魏无羡一口气被他顶得断了几次，忙道：“……蓝湛，蓝湛，让我上去，让我在上面好不好？”  
蓝忘机似是听不懂他说的“在上面”是什么意思，略略迟疑，魏无羡抱住他，努力翻了个身，颠倒了体位。此时蓝忘机平躺在地上，而魏无羡坐在他身上，臀部与他胯部紧密相连。转换体位的过程中，那粗壮火热的阳根仍是深深埋在魏无羡后穴之中，未曾分离片刻，只是在他腹内微妙地搅动了一番，舒服得他眯起了眼，又是一阵轻微的头晕目眩。  
低下头，不知是否错觉，他总觉得自己平坦的小腹被蓝忘机的阳物顶得微微隆起了，忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的肚子。没摸两下，蓝忘机便托起了他的臀，开始强迫他动作。  
魏无羡被他托着起起落落，一起，便高到只剩那棱角分明的坚硬前端留在体内，一落，便把他胯下之物吃到最深处、深得他忍不住皱眉，而且起落速度极快，几乎没有呼吸间隙。过往他二人每次颠鸾倒凤，必要骑乘一番，只因这个姿势进得最深，魏无羡最是喜欢，但此时却因为进得太深而饱受苦果。梦里十七岁的蓝忘机被他撩拨得发了狂，根本控制不住自己的力道。偏偏魏无羡还被肏得双腿直打战，站不起来，更没力气挣脱，处境十分狼狈。只能把双手撑在蓝忘机坚实的小腹上，咝咝吸气。  
魏无羡虽生得细腰窄臀，臀上的肉可不少，蓝忘机十指深深陷入臀肉之中，且在大力揉捏，不一会儿便青紫了一片。魏无羡被他揉得浑身发痒，捏得屁股肉痛，忍不住拨开了他一只手。谁知，被他挥开手的蓝忘机像是对此极为不满，眉宇紧蹙，面色一沉，“啪”的一声，魏无羡的臀部被他狠狠打了一掌，响亮至极，清脆至极。  
这一掌打得魏无羡瞬间惊呆了。  
他这辈子还没被几个人打过这个地方。即便是小时候顽皮，虞夫人抽他鞭子，也只抽过背部和手心，江枫眠和江厌离更是根本舍不得打他一下。瞧见别家孩子淘气被剥了裤子打屁股，他只觉又羞人、又丢人，且洋洋自得自己从未被人打过屁股。可现在却被蓝忘机破了这个戒，而且……还是被十七岁的蓝忘机破了。  
霎时，魏无羡脸色红红白白，头一次，在情事之中生出了些难以自抑的羞恼之意。 他越想越不能想，半边臀还火辣辣的，忙喊了一声：“不做了！”往旁边一滚，从蓝忘机身上滚了下来，拖着两条软绵绵的腿，努力往一旁爬开，想去找自己的裤子。  
蓝忘机正做得性发，况且，他方才被魏无羡又是捏又是掐又是弹、又是亲又是摸又是威胁地戏弄了老半天，憋了一肚子难言的火，忽然发现魏无羡特别怕人打他臀部，哪会如此轻易便放过他，信手一挥，魏无羡刚刚套到膝盖的裤子登时四分五裂。蓝忘机将他整个人翻过来，一手将他双腕锁到他背后，另一手在那雪白的臀肉上再次重重打了一记。 “啪”的一声，魏无羡整个身子都为之一颤，哀叫道：“疼！” 并不是真的疼，而是羞耻至极，难以忍受。  
魏无羡于欢爱之中从不刻意压抑呻吟之声，因此每次到途中都会嗓音微沙，这一声听起来，竟不似当真呼痛，反而有几分缠绵之意。闻声，蓝忘机顿了顿，目光下移。  
掌下便是那浑圆饱满的两片臀瓣，因方才那两下掌掴，白皙的皮肉泛起了微微的粉红色，还交错着各种粗暴的指印。因被强行掰开抽插许久，臀缝微分，能看到其中那个怯怯收缩的红肿穴口，充血之后更显娇嫩，简直令人怀疑是如何吃下避尘剑柄和他身下尺寸骇人的阳物的。臀峰和大腿根附近，还纵横交错地淌着细细水痕。 蓝忘机看得目光越来越暗。  
而魏无羡被他扭住，生伯他再打那里，连忙收缩后庭，让那小口努力一张一合，转移蓝忘机的注意力，指望他专心干正事，不要再跟他这两片肉过不去。果然，身后蓝忘机呼吸加重，把他身体翻了过去，重新插入他体内。进入得无比顺畅，魏无羡体内再度被填得满满，终于松了口气。  
谁知，这口气还没松到底，蓝忘机又是一掌，拍在他臀部上。魏无羡被打得浑身一个哆嗦，秘穴不由自主绞紧，恰好被蕈头擦过敏感点，前端也越发翘挺坚硬，泌出点点白浊。  
接下来，蓝忘机每挺送一次，就在他臀上拍击一掌，于是，每次魏无羡的肠肉都会在蓝忘机阳物前端顶到那致命一点时绞到最紧，前端也愈加扬起。三重刺激，层层叠加，使他犹如置身惊涛骇浪，小声呜咽道：“别这样……蓝湛……你停下来……别打了……你醒醒！蓝湛你醒醒……”  
他知道蓝忘机在情事之中一向狂暴，他也素来喜欢这份狂暴，可被逼到这一步，却也是前所未有的。 一连打了几十掌，魏无羡好好的臀被打得又红又烫，微微发肿，火辣辣的碰一下都不行，周身却也越来越敏感，蓝忘机再一次插到深处时，低头吻住他的唇，魏无羡有气无力地抱紧他肩膀，加深这个吻，下身总算是精疲力尽地泄了出来。 一道乳色白浊喷溅在两人小腹上。而蓝忘机也紧随着他，酣畅淋漓地尽数释放在了他体内。  
乖乖搂了半晌，魏无羡沙着嗓子道：“…………疼…………”  
第二次释放之后，蓝忘机像是总算恢复了些冷静和神智，压在他身上，有些手足无措地道：“……哪里疼？”  
魏无羡：“……”  
他总不好说屁股疼，只低声道：“蓝湛，你快多亲亲我……” 见他垂着眼帘，一反常态的温顺模样，蓝忘机白皙的耳垂却泛上了粉色，依言用力抱住他，含住他的嘴唇，细腻地亲吻起来。  
唇瓣分开之时，蓝忘机果然在魏无羡下唇上轻轻咬了一下。  
然后二人便双双醒来了。


End file.
